The present invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for adjusting weight resistance to exercise.
An object of the present invention is to provide improved apparatus and/or methods for adjusting resistance to exercise.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus which facilitate exercise involving the movement of weights subject to gravitational force. Generally speaking, the present invention allows a person to adjust weight resistance by latching a desired number of weights relative to a movable member and/or securing a desired amount of weight on opposite ends of a base member. The present invention may be applied to exercise weight stacks and/or free weight assemblies such as dumbbells and barbells.
A preferred dumbbell embodiment of the present invention may be described in terms of a handle; weights disposed on opposite ends of the handle and maintained in spaced relationship relative thereto; at least one latch having an intermediate portion that nests within the handle, and opposite ends portions that are radially offset from the intermediate portion and movable into and out of engagement with the weights to prevent movement of the engaged weights relative to the handle. Many features and/or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the more detailed description that follows.